


How long will this keep happening?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despair hidden in plain sight.





	How long will this keep happening?

**Author's Note:**

> been itching to write a fic on this since mirai-hen episode 10 aired. spoiler warning right now in case you haven't watched it yet.

“I didn’t make it in time.”

Chisa Yukizome’s tears stream from her face. She chokes on her sobs, barely able to vocalize her sorrow.

It was funny, really. She always had considered herself a terrible actress.

She manages to barely push her head upwards, enough to face her beloved Kyosuke.

Oh, Kyosuke. She really did love him way too much. 

How badly did she want to see him succumb to despair. To lose the bright beacon of hope he always carried with him.

He needs to drown in despair. Live despair, breathe despair, sleep in despair, think despair, feel despair. All of it. 

Like she did.

The feelings she got from despair. The wonderful bliss, the pleasure. She truly felt as though she was alive.

She wanted to share those feelings with Kyosuke. She wants to see his despair. She wants to consume his despair. She wants to savor every second of it. She wants to envelop herself in it.

After all, Chisa Yukizome loves Kyosuke Munakata.

“It was me. ♡”

Kyosuke Munakata stares at the photos in silence.

He doesn’t know how to feel anymore.

“Who… Who did this?”

The memory haunts him. It’s as if she was taunting him, trying to force him to acknowledge that she… that she…

“How long will this keep happening?”

So many questions were running through his head. How long was she in despair? Does he know? Will he ever truly know? How many people has she killed behind his back?

Did he ever truly know the true Yukizome?

“Tell me, Kyosuke. What can we do to rid this world of despair?”

She used him. She manipulated him, controlled his thoughts, ideals, goals.

And he was none the wiser.

He stands there, lost, aimless, without a purpose. Meaningless.

Kyosuke Munakata stabs Chisa Yukizome, leaving his hope behind with her corpse.

“Bye, Chisa.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried lol
> 
> feedback's always appreciated. i don't exactly have that much experience writing fan fiction, so any suggestions would help a ton in case i want to do more fan fic stuff in the future.
> 
> regardless, thanks so much for reading this. it means a lot!


End file.
